houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Brooks
Aaron Jamal Brooks (b. January 14, 1985) is a point guard with the Houston Rockets. Brooks had a college basketball career at the University of Oregon. Latest News *During a practice in late October, Brooks twisted his ankle requiring him to be out of games for a period of 1-3 weeks. "http://www.khou.com/sports/rockets/stories/khou081027_cc_rocketspreview.154c95003.html", KHOU.com, AP. October 27, 2008. __TOC__ High school Brooks, a high profile recruit out of Benjamin Franklin High School (Seattle) in Seattle, "earned just about every honor possible" while leading his team to the Washington 4A State Championship as a senior. In that championship game, Brooks went head-to-head with future Gonzaga Bulldog turned Charlotte Bobcat, Adam Morrison. Brooks finished with 38 points in the 67-55 win. Morrison finished with 37 in the loss but was still named Tournament MVP after matching the then four-game scoring total. College Brooks finished his College basketball career at the University of Oregon in 2007. He was a four-year starter for the Ducks, and finished his career with 13.1 points, 3.5 rebounds and 4.1 assists per game. In his first year at Oregon, Brooks took over the starting point guard role previously occupied by current NBA guard Luke Ridnour. Despite missing 10 games with a broken bone in his wrist, Brooks earned Pac-10 All-Freshman honors. Brooks was named honorable mention all-Pac-10 for his efforts as a sophomore, a season which included a 34 point effort against USC. After a disappointing junior year at Oregon culminating in a suspension during a game against Washington, Brooks rebounded to become one of the leading candidates for Pac-10 Player of the Year. He led the Ducks to a number of key victories, including game winners over then #1 ranked UCLA and then #10 Arizona in Tucson. Brooks scored a team high 31 points and grabbed 8 rebounds in an overtime road win against then top 25 ranked Washington State, helping to hand the Cougars their first home loss of the 2006-07 season. At the half-way mark of Pac-10 conference play, Brooks was averaging 19.1 points and 4.5 assists per game in leading Oregon to a top 10 ranking and a 19-2 overall record. The Ducks went on to finish in a tie for third place in the Pac-10, and won the Pac-10 Championship tournament following an impressive three day romp over Arizona, Cal and USC. Oregon advanced to the Midwest Regional Final where they lost to defending champion Florida. On March 5, Brooks was announced as one of 22 finalists for the John R. Wooden Award, which is given to the top college basketball player in the nation. On March 28, Brooks was one of 10 players named to the Wooden All-American Team. He won the men's three point shootout on March 29, 2007, to finish off his NCAA career, but lost the "battle of the sexes" to Katie Gearlds of Purdue University. His major was political science. NBA On June 28, 2007, Brooks was taken 26th overall in the first round of the 2007 by the Houston Rockets. Awards (college career) *2007 AP All-American (First Team) *2007 John Wooden All-American Team *2007 NCAA 3-Point-Shootout Champion *2007 All-Pac-10 Team *2005 Honorable Mention All-Pac-10 Team *2004 All-Pac-10 Freshman Team External links *ESPN Player Profile *Oregon Ducks Player Profile *NBA Draft.net Player Profile *ClutchFans.net Aaron Brooks Profile - Houston Rocket Fan Site Sources Category:Houston Rockets 2008 players Category:Houston Rockets players